Sindel
How Sindel joined the Tourney The mother of Kitana, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her realm of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Sindel has been resurrected, her mind enslaved by Shao Kahn. Earthrealm's former ally has become a deadly threat. When Shao Kahn died, Sindel clutched her head in pain. The magic that controlled her to fight for Outworld was wearing off. A Hylian from Skyloft named Owlan took her under his care. Hoping to atone for her actions while controlled by Shao Kahn, Sindel agrees to meet Owlan at the second Smash Bros. Tourney in Nintendo Land. How to unlock *Defeat Wham Bam Rock in Classic Mode with Kitana. *Play 2163 For both methods, you must fight Sindel at the Living Forest. Alternatively, players can avoid clashing with Sindel by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 725 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeaing Sindel, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Queen of Edenia, Sindel!" She will be seen left of Childerich, right of Zagi, below Cynthia (Pokemon), and above Rockbein. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Floats in midair with her hands apart. After the announcer calls her name Gives a loud scream as the camera zooms, then says "Don't disappoint me." Special Moves Fireball (Neutral) Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. She can also do this while crouching. Yell (Side) She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. Levitate (Up) Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. This lasts six seconds. Step Up (Down) Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. Queen B (Hyper Smash) Based on her Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Sindel grabs her opponent's leg with her hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream to send her opponent flying in front of her. Migraine (Final Smash) Based on her first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Depending on which side the final smash is performed, Sindel yells into her opponent's ear and the opposite half of their head explodes. Victory Animations #Sindel turns her back with a chuckle, then twirls and floats in midair saying "I enjoyed our battle." #Sindel flies into the air glowing with enegry saying "What's the matter, tired?" #Sindel floats down then whips her hair and says "I'm sorry it ended like this." On-Screen Appearance Sindel flies down to her starting point and says "You are pathetic and weak!" Trivia *Sindel's rival is a Skyloft Knights Academy instructor named Owlan. *Sindel shares her English voice actress with Octorok, Frost, D'Vorah and Lady Shiva. *Sindel shares her French voice actress with Sabrina Spellman. *Sindel shares her Arabic voice actress with Riley. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Downloadable Characters